


el oh el

by BELDR0P



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, god, wasn't his thought process just a steady mess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	el oh el

There wasn’t much to say about him.

He died almost regularly and it had merely become habit to announce it. Just like it had become habitual to dig a grave, hold a funeral, and then see him a couple of days later. It was like nothing had even happened in the first place.

So it shouldn’t have been surprising that he tried just about every sort of drug there was, drank alcohol like it was water, and smoked like a chimney. And let’s not even get in to the orgies. He was basically the unannounced whore of South Park. Sure you could say that some of the girls fought for that title but, in the end, they would lose.

They still had standards, after all.

But he knew that as soon as the cops or doctors or _whoever the fuck_ saw that orange jacket of his, they just put him in a body bag. After all, he couldn’t _possibly_ be alive. It was fucking Kenny, after all. The all-out poor fuck that almost made it a hobby to die in different ways.

It pretty much goes without saying that he’s a fairly corrupt individual. Perverse and whorish—there didn’t seem to be a hell of a lot to him. Therefore he tended to blend into the background quite a bit. His absences weren’t questioned. Assumptions were made that he had died sometime recent and everyone went on with their lives.

All of this is probably why he was pretty stunned when a certain blond asked after his whereabouts. And it wasn’t like he was one of numerous sex partners or anything like that. It was _Butters_. That in itself was enough to shock him into silence.

Since when had Butters bothered himself with whereabouts such as Kenny’s? It was all rather… strange. That isn’t to say Kenny didn’t roll with it, because he did. What was one more notch on the bedpost? And so it became almost a game.

He was dead-set on getting into the pants of one Leopold “Butters” Stotch.

It was almost like tasting fresh air for that boy was a different sort of person than the people Kenny found himself involved with. He was crushingly naïve, optimistic, cheerful, and was prone to bouts of anxiety. All of this just added to the want. He found himself watching the teen almost constantly and practically going out of his way to be around him.

He supposed it was strange that he wasn’t hanging out with his usual group but that wasn’t too hard to deal with. He _was_ background noise after all.

The dying did tend to put something of a dent in his plans though. He never knew when he would be back and if Butters would have found himself someone better to hang with.

There was shock all over again when he came back one day and found the other blond had been, apparently, depressed since his inopportune death by shingles. It didn’t hurt though. After all, it was another step forward in his plans. He refused to give up on those.

Not that he absolved himself of all sex or anything. That would be preposterous! He merely tried to keep it on more of a down-low. There was no need to agitate Butters or anything of that sort. It could put a dent in his plans.

Sometimes he wondered if he wasn’t being a bit mean in this planning. As previously stated, Butters was naïve and what could be called _innocent_. And wasn’t this planning just a way to taint that innocence? There were no good intentions in place. He just wanted the sex.

But the other teen would, no doubt, want something of a relationship. (There was no question of sexuality. Kenny could care less.) And what of the immortal’s feelings? Well, he had no interest in long-term relationships or even short-term ones. Wham, bam, thank you ma’am was his motto.

And, god, wasn’t his thought process just a steady mess?

But god was a laughable term in his book. It was said he had a plan for everyone. Did that include “granting” someone the inability to die, good and proper? But we’re getting off topic. Butters is the topic. The naïve, goody two shoes, topic.

In the end, it took less time than he thought it would. It only took a certain number of drinks, some rather convincing words, extremely messy kissing, and he was home free. It practically goes without saying that he was gone by the time Butters awoke in the afternoon. (Don’t blame him! It was the alcohol.)

It turned out that said blond couldn’t remember much of what had happened. He wasn’t a seasoned drinker, you see. He prided himself on following the rules and drinking was to break one—or two. However, even with this said, he could recall bits and pieces.

This is how Kenny ended up being confronted by a rather flushed and confused Butters.

This is also how Kenny ended up making a fellow blond cry.

And so goes the story. How did it end? Why, that’s a silly question!

How do you think it ended?


End file.
